


Missing IX

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Missing [9]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #PicardNeedsBev, #PicardShow, F/M, Family, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Who knew being missing for fifteen years caused so many meetings?





	Missing IX

**Author's Note:**

> This one ran away from me....

Missing IX

Beverly _still_ hadn’t gotten her shower with her husband.  After holding onto her eldest son fiercely they were immediately called back to the _Intrepid_  to make arrangements to beam up the rest of the crew and recover or destroy their compound.  The _Valiant_ soon arrived with Admirals Nechayev, Jellico, and Paris all wanting to speak with Captain – now Admiral – Beverly Picard.  She barely had time to put on a uniform before she was called into a conference, and with a fleeting squeeze of Jean-Luc’s hand and a promise he would make sure Yvette was alright, she was whisked behind the closed doors.

The admirals were relentless.  Beverly’s throat went dry from constantly talking until Owen Paris took pity on her and ordered her a cup of tea from the replicator. 

“Thanks, Owen.”  Paris smiled at Beverly. 

“I know you’re probably anxious to spend time with your husband and sons.  If I know Jean-Luc, he’s waiting in the corridor for you to be finished.  I know my wife and I were when our Tom returned from the Delta Quadrant.”  Beverly smiled back.  She remembered the Voyager.  She had once served with Tuvok, the Vulcan science officer, and she was pretty sure Kathryn Janeway had been a few years behind her at the Academy.  And of course, she knew Tom. Tom had been one of Wesley’s roommates at the Academy. 

“How is Tom?” Owen beamed at Beverly.

“He and his wife just had their third baby.  I have pictures on my PADD...”  Alynna Nechayev cleared her throat. 

“Can we get back to discussing Admiral Picard’s role in the destruction of the _Pasteur_?” 

“Of course, Alynna.”  Owen sheepishly smiled at Beverly.  She inwardly sighed.  _When will this interrogation be over?  Now I know what it must have been like for Jean-Luc._

###

Yvette was fascinated by everything in their quarters.  Rene’s captain had grumbled about giving the Admirals an expanded set of quarters and had grumbled further when Rene had requested personal leave, but he had no way of denying any of it. He hadn’t even known Rene was the son of the decorated Admirals Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher Picard.  

Jean-Luc loved knowing he had a daughter, and he was determined to get to know her, but he also wanted to be waiting for Beverly.  Yvette reached for her father’s hand and squeezed it.  “You’re worried about Maman, aren’t you?”  Jean-Luc smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

“No, Cherie,  I’m not worried about your mother.  I just don’t like it that I wasn’t invited to the meeting.  But, this does mean I get to spend some time with _you.”_ Yvette grinned.

“Papa, it’s ok if you want to go wait for Maman.  I understand.”  Rene was quick to catch on. 

“Yeah, Dad.  I’ll hang out with Yvette and show here where everything is.  Maybe give her a tour of the ship.”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

“Alright.  Thank you, Rene.  If you need me....” Rene rolled his eyes.

“I think I know where you’ll be, Dad.”  Jean-Luc kissed the top of his daughter’s head once more before exiting the newly expanded quarters and Rene grinned at his sister.

“Right. What do you want to do first?”

“Can I see my bedroom?  And...can I have something else to wear?”  Yvette picked at the simple dress that had come from one of the market stalls. 

“Uhh...Sure.  I mean, I don’t know a lot about girl clothes, but I can show you how the replicator works and you can tell it what you want.”

“Cool.” 

The siblings were soon standing in the reclamation center and Rene was explaining to Yvette how to work it.  Yvette blushed when Rene got to the section of the catalog with underwear and he noticed her discomfort. 

“Sorry, Sis. Uhm...let me go ask my friend Erin to come help you instead.  She’s cool. You’ll like her.”

“Thanks. I shouldn’t be embarrassed...I mean, you’re my brother, but...” Rene grinned.

“Nah.  I don’t know if I want to know what your bras look like, either.”  Yvette laughed. 

“Picard to Gatis.” 

_“Gatis. What’s up Rene?”_

“Hey, Erin, you know how my mom and sister were just rescued?” 

_“Yeah, I’m so happy for you!”_

“Could you meet me and my sister in the reclamation center and help her get some clothes and things?  I think she’ll feel better if a girl helps her.” 

 _“Sure, I’ll be there in a few.  Gatis out!”_ Rene grinned at his sister. 

“Knowing Erin, she’ll be here in about thirty seconds and you’ll wind up with so many things you’ll need to replicate a suitcase.” 

“Is she like, your girlfriend?”  Rene rubbed the back of his neck, very reminiscent of the way his fathe would when he was nervous, though Yvette didn’t know that about her father yet.

“Uhm...kinda.” 

###

Jean-Luc was leaning against the wall and let out a sigh.  Beverly had been in that room for over five hours without even a break for a meal.  He had just spoken with Rene who told him his friend Erin was helping Yvette pick out some clothing and he had chuckled, wondering what it must be like for his daughter to go from having only a few possessions to being able to own limitless items. He wondered if he should have put a limit on her account, but in the end he decided against it.  Besides,  it wasn’t like she had a wardrobe at home.  Or anything, really. He frowned.  What had life been like stuck on that planet for his daughter?  He made a vow to speak with Beverly.  He didn’t want to overwhelm the girl. 

The door slid open, but it was only Admiral Jellico.  Jean-Luc and Edward had a strained relationship going back to when Jean-Luc was first  handed the Enterprise over him, but Ed had mellowed out in the intervening years.

“How long have you been out here, Jean-Luc?” 

“Just a few hours.  I wanted to be here when Beverly was finished.”  Ed Jellico grimaced.

“It might be a while.  You know Alynna.”  Jean-Luc frowned. 

“Unfortunately.  Do you think Beverly will at least be released in time for dinner?  I notice you seem to have worked through lunch.” 

“Truthfully, Jean-Luc, we haven’t stopped for anything.  Owen noticed your wife was beginning to get a little peaky and he finally ordered her a cup of tea.  She said she wasn’t hungry.” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“My wife?  Not hungry?  Ed, Beverly was being polite. I guarantee if you bring out some food, she’ll eat.”  Jellico chuckled and clapped Jean-Luc on the back.

“I’ll make sure she eats...and I’ll tell her you’re waiting for her.” 

###

After Yvette and Erin had spent what seemed like hours looking at all the options on the replicator, Yvette was dragging a large case back to her parent’s quarters.  Rene chuckled when she and Erin entered the room. 

“Did you leave any credit left on Dad’s account?”  Yvette covered her mouth.

“Oh my god. Am I going to be in trouble?”  Rene ruffled her hair. 

“I was teasing.  Dad wouldn’t care. Besides, he’d have put a limit on it if he thought you needed it.  What did you get?” 

“ _Everything!_ And then Erin showed me the cosmetics and she said she’d teach me how to use everything if Mom is too busy....can I take a bath?  Erin found me this thing called a bath bomb that fizzles in the bath and I’ve only ever bathed in a pond...”  Rene grinned at his sister.

“Sure.  We’ll have dinner when you’re done.”  Yvette sheepishly grinned.

“You don’t mind?”  Rene shook his head and Yvette looked at her new friend. “Erin, will you stay?”  A slight blush crept over Erin’s face.

“Uhh...sure.” 

“Great! We can all have dinner together!”  Yvette dragged her case into her bedroom and the door slid shut amidst Rene chuckling at his girlfriend.

###

 Yvette bounced slightly on the bed in her room after dinner with Rene and Erin.  “It’s so...soft!”  Rene laughed and joined her on the bed, leaning back against the wall.

“What did you sleep on?” 

“We had the mattresses from the shuttles. I don’t think they’re designed for long-term use.”  Rene shook his head.

“Just wait until we get back on Dad’s yacht to go home.”  Yvette smiled. 

“Tell me about our home?”  Rene grabbed a pillow from the bed and rested it against the wall before settling back against the wall and began to tell his sister about La Barre.  Yvette was mesmerised and soon had her head resting against the pillow Rene was using, but she sat straight up when Wesley entered the room.  She remembered meeting the older man briefly, but she didn’t know if he was there to scold her.

“Evie...it’s alright, it’s only Wes.  He’s our big brother.”  Yvette wrinkled her nose.

“Evie?” Rene shrugged.

“I figured I’d have called you that when we were kids.  Is that ok?”  She grinned. “Yeah, I think I like it.”  She eyed Wesley cautiously.  “Maman told me I had two older brothers, but I didn’t think you’d be so....”

“Old?”  Wesley laughed.  “Mom and Dad didn’t get married until I was twenty-five, even though they  had been in love with each other since my dad died when I was five.  Did Mom tell you about him?”  Yvette nodded. 

“Maman told me that your dad and Papa had been best friends.”  Wesley nodded. 

“Yeah, and then Mom and Dad took ages to admit their feelings.”  Wesley looked at his feet. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find you sooner and you could have had a better childhood with Mom and Dad and Rene.”  Yvette gave her brother a puzzled look.

“I don’t understand?” 

“I have...powers.  No, that’s not the right word. Rene? Help me out?”  Rene grinned at his older brother.

“Wes is special.”  Wesley rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, thanks. That doesn’t help.”  He took a deep breath.  “Did Mom tell you about a guy called the traveller?” 

“Maman said you were travelling, but I thought she meant you were like, visiting places.”

“Kind of.  But my abilities meant I don’t need a ship and I can even see time.  But...I could never find Mom, and I didn’t know you existed. If I had, I would have tried harder to find you....I’m sorry.”  Yvette picked up the pillow she was leaning on and threw it at her brother.

“It’s ok.  I mean, you didn’t even know I existed.  Maman said she didn’t even know she was pregnant to tell Papa.” 

“Why do you call her Maman?”  Yvette shrugged.

“Maman taught me French. She said Papa...I mean, Dad, would like it.”  Rene and Wesley laughed.  “What’s so funny?”

“Dad tried to teach me a long time ago and tried to teach Rene, but neither one of us really caught on. He’ll love it if you speak French with him.” 

“Oh.”

###

The conference room door finally slid open, four hours after Jean-Luc had spoken with Ed Jellico and Beverly emerged, looking frazzled.  She leaned against her husband as soon as she walked out of the conference room and saw him in the corridor waiting for her and kissed him. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.  How was the meeting?”  Beverly sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, dishevelling it in a way Jean-Luc couldn’t help but like. 

“Long.  Tedious.  And I get to do it alllll again tomorrow.”  She smiled grimly at her husband and snaked her hand down to grasp his.  “But at least I have you.”  She rested her head against his shoulder and he leaned to kiss her temple. 

“Always, my love.”  He circled her waist and held her close, resting his forehead against hers. 

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you...” 

“I’ve missed you, too.”  She kissed him again, just as Alynna Nechayev, Owen, and Ed were exiting the conference room.  Alynna, naturally, gave the couple a dirty look, while Owen just smiled. 

“Don’t forget to come up for air, you two.”  Beverly flushed and Jean-Luc merely grinned against her lips.

“Thanks for the advice, Owen.” 

“You two should be setting an example, not....making out like teenagers.”  Alynna shot a glare at the couple and Beverly stiffened under her scrutiny, then remembered that she was now of equal rank to the Admiral. 

“If you mean we should be giving the younger crew an example of how to treat your spouse after they’ve been gone on a long mission, I’d say we succeeded.”  She tugged on Jean-Luc’s hand and started down the corridor.  “Let’s go home, Jean-Luc.  You still owe me that bath.”  Jean-Luc could only grin at his wife.

“You heard her.  I assume we’ll be seeing you three tomorrow?”  Ed nodded as Jean-Luc was led away by his wife and chuckled.

“You know, it’s really good to see those two back together.”  Alynna just glared at her friend.  “What?  Oh, come on, Lynnie.  You have to admit, Picard has been rather aloof these past years.” 

“Bit of a lost puppy, if you ask me.”  With those parting words, Alynna stalked away from the other admirals. 

Beverly and Jean-Luc were blissfully unaware of the conversation that just took place and they paused in a corner to kiss once more. 

“ How’s Yvette?”

“Getting to know her big brothers in our quarters. And, Rene’s girlfriend took her ‘shopping’ at the reclamation center.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“Girlfriend?” 

“Well...he brought her home to the vineyard on shore leave. She’s a lovely girl.” 

“I’ve missed so much,”  Beverly spoke quietly and tears filled her eyes. Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, heedless of whoever was around.  “We missed you so much.”

“Every day I kept hoping you’d find me...that _someone_ would find our distress beacon and work out that the message at the back was for you.”  Jean-Luc grinned.

“That was Rene.  He noticed my code and yours.” 

“Did he decipher the message?” 

“After I explained how the code worked.”  Beverly laughed.  “I’m just glad it was someone who knew your comms code.”  Jean-Luc kissed the top of her head.

“Me too.” 

“Shall we see what our children are up to?”  He grinned. 

“Children, I like that.”  She nudged his shoulder. 

“I’m not too old...we could...” 

“ _Beverly.”_  She smirked.

“Well...I missed Rene growing up, you missed Yvette...maybe this time, we could actually manage to  raise a child _together_.” 

“We did sort of raise Wesley together. By the way, did he tell you you’re a grandmother?”  Beverly smacked Jean-Luc in the chest.

“You’re _kidding_ me.”  He shook his head.

“I’m not.  Ask him about his wife.  She’s lovely.  And they have an adorable little girl.  She’s two. She has red hair like her grandmother, and her name is Beverly, though, we call her Bevvy.”  Beverly’s eyes twinkled.

“I can’t wait.” 


End file.
